


Promises Upon a Valentine's

by Evekle



Category: Original Work, Voltron: 3rd Generation (Fan-made), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Other, Reality Travelling, Self-Reflection, Valentine's Day, peter is a sap, promise rings, time travelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 18:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17771666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evekle/pseuds/Evekle
Summary: For a friend's Valentine's gift on the Voltron Amino!Peter goes back to the Moon Realm once things are over and makes a promise to a lover.





	Promises Upon a Valentine's

Planning on coming back to one  _ specific  _ reality is harder than what Peter expected. See, he’s been away from the Moon Realm for over three years and well, Peter is sure that Karineo is going to kill him by coming with no warning. Seriously. 

 

Okay so maybe he’s been planning it,  _ planning _ to come back with a ring in his back pocket. On Valentine’s Day because he’s a sap like that. 

 

\------------

 

_ Going through more Realities than he can count drains him. From what Peter can count, he’s been the Red Paladin five times, become the Coalition Leader around ten times and has watched the others die more times than he can count. The majority of the Realities just suck, well except one.  _

 

_ One timeline that he holds close to his heart is what he’s been trying to go back to. The Moon Realm is really just a faint place he can see in his dreams, oh so far away from what he’s been seeing for the past five years.  _

 

\------- 

 

The Rift opens right in front of him. It’s a small flame in the quiet desolate landscape behind him. Peter takes a quick look around, making sure that no one’s around. The Paladins don’t need to know about this, it’s not they’re going to miss him in the first place. 

 

One step. 

 

Another. 

 

This is his way home. 

 

There’s a blinding light as he finally steps through the Rift, and then he’s on the other side. It’s amazing really. For five years, he’s been fighting to come back to  _ this  _ place. Everything still looks the same as always, different trees and flowers everywhere. Most importantly, he notes are an increase on moonflowers. 

 

“Anyone home?” 

 

A few moments of silence ring by. 

 

“Peter? W-what--” 

 

The Prince of the Moon Realm appears and Peter’s world stops for a few moments.  

 

“Uh hi?” he says. 

 

And then he’s practically barrelled over by the Karineo. 

 

“It’s been so long! And--and you’re still alive!” 

 

“Externally.” Peter replies taking in the entire view in front of him. Still a God like always. “Anything new I should know?” 

 

“Other than you’re back. So, how long are you staying?” 

 

“Guess. I got something to give you too.” 

 

“A week.” 

 

“Anyways, I want to give you this.” he takes out the ring from his pocket and Peter becomes a fumbling mess because of course this would happen. “I don’t know how it works here but-- we uh, have rings on Earth. So like, it’s a promise? I guess?” 

 

Karineo’s entire face lights up like it’s a Christmas. “You came back here to tell me  _ this _ ?” 

 

“I uh I guess-- I’m not done though.” 

 

“Oh?” 

 

Peter pauses for a few moments before continuing. He doesn’t know how long he  _ can  _ stay in the other Reality before continuing on. 

 

“I-it’s a promise that I’ll come back.” he looks away for a moment. “Things are getting really bad on the other side, and y’know, I wanted to make sure that you’ll remember me and you’re the only one.” 

 

Peter covers his face, because  _ oh Gods that was terrible _ _! _  He’s clearly out of his mind. 

 

“So, how long do you  _ really _ have before going back?” Karineo asks, pulling him close. It’s comforting of Home which he guesses only exists here. 

 

“A few days. I don’t think they miss me.” 

 

“Well, meet me in my chambers after this, gerygone. We still have some time before you’ll have to go back,” the Prince whispers into his ear as Peter feels a flush creeping up his neck. 

 

“I-alright.” 

 

He doesn’t need to be told what Karineo is trying to get across. After all, this might be the last time he could come back. Who knows when that’ll be and Hell, if he’ll even live long enough to come back. 

 

_ End  _

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> It's a wee bit on the short side than my usual writing but I do have longer fics planned... As in more things in this universe since there's so much material to play with. There are several relationships which I would like to dive more into. 
> 
> Anyways, what were your favourite parts? Anything else you want to see more of? Feel free to comment your thoughts down below!


End file.
